Old School Swordsman to New School Rider
by Werehog20
Summary: After a long period of inactivity, Sonic and co. are going to dust off their old Extreme Gear to race the Babylon Rogues for the Chaos Emeralds. However, with OC Bedwyr tagging along, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must teach the Camelot Prince to ride the wind with them and overcome the dreaded technology learning curve.
1. The Return of the Rogues

**Old School Swordsman to New School Rider**

**Chapter 1 - The Return of the Rogues**

**Author's Note: This was originally meant to be under _Welcome to Mobius _as another mini-arc like the Central City chapters, but I've decided instead to turn it into a short story. I'll still be working on the Sonic/Pokemon Crossovers, but this is another story for those that are wanting something else lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Late one night Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were kicking back in Tails' home, flipping through the channels on Tails' large flat screen television. It had been awhile since their last adventure, and it clearly showed by their boredom in the room...

"Ugh, nothing on TV AGAIN," groaned Knuckles, plopping back into a red beanbag after getting his third energy drink, "Didn't you say you had like 1 milion channels or something Tails?!"

"Um, more like 100,001 channels," answered Tails, munching away at a large bowl of popcorn half empty, "but I get what you mean. Nothing interesting has happened in... I lost track after a month!"

"Yeah NO places to see, NOTHING to do..." added Sonic, slowly nibbling at his chilidog while tossing the wrapper back into a trash can filled with them, "I can't remember the last time I was able to sit around with a big mountain of chilidogs!"

"If you keep that up you'll be fat again..." muttered Knuckles.

"As if, you're the one losing their edge... Ugh when will there be another rush, another adventure, another STORY?!"

Ironically enough, the TV flashed with a news alert, making the three jump in excitement and stare.

_News flash: Just moments a band of thieves broke into the Central City branch of GUN moments ago and stole the Chaos Emerald stored in a top-priority vault. Not much was discovered at the scene of the crime besides this one obscured image before the security system went down._

At this moment a dark, blurry image of three figures breaking into the vault room was displayed. Without listening to the rest of the broadcast, Tails quickly pulled up his Miles Electric tablet and took a snapshot of the image displayed. "Hm, obscured indeed, but if anybody at GUN actually had any brains they'd know how to find out..."

"A little harsh there don't ya think?"

"Well they obviously don't know anything about pictures if they mistook the Blue Blur here for a frickin Shadow!" reminded Knuckles.

"True... So Tails, found anything yet?"

"Yeah, and the evidence is as clear as day!" called out Tails while motioning the other two to see the television, now displaying the enhanced image on the TV. "Take a look."

"Feathers, beaks, a huge fan shaped like a wing, and extreme gear boards... Even the Chaotix could figure this one out!" ranted Knuckles.

"Remind me why we even have GUN around? It's obviously the Babylon Rogues! Well not exactly what I had in mind, but why not?"

"I'll go get the EX Gears then," started Tails before Sonic interrupted.

"Go get them, but I'll rush ahead! It's about time I get around to showing Jet my true speed!" Sonic took off without another word, knocking over the bowl of popcorn and trash can with his boom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bedwyr and Aquarion were strolling along in one of the more open areas of Central City, taking in the scenery at a slower pace. After the initial shock that occurred months ago in the same urban jungle, they've been revisiting the various locations to get adjusted to city life.

"Huh, Modern Mobius sure has a lot of cool gadgets and stuff..." remarked Bedwyr as they had just come out of an Electronics store.

"I believe the proper term for it is 'technology' Sir Bedwyr," corrected Aquarion, "but I am just as baffled as you are. I recall you playing for hours on end chess with crystalline pieces crafted by the finest artisans back in Camelot Castle, but here they play the game recklessly on machinery..."

"Not to mention the other various games about chosen heroes with their own sacred swords and mythical goddesses."

"Or about a plummer fending off cartoonish creatures while saving a damsel in distress; how absurd!"

"What were those things called? Video Games?"

"I believe so. Oh my, it appears that it's already evening Sir; we've must've spent at least the whole afternoon in that store! Quickly, we should make haste and retire to Angel Island-"

Before Bedwyr could respond a powerful gust of wind knocked both of them onto the ground as none other than the Babylon Rogues raced past on their Extreme Gears with a team of GUN vehicles heavily in pursuit. At the head was Shadow himself, firing away recklessly with his Shadow Rifle on his GUN-issue motorcycle "GET BACK HERE WITH THAT DAMNED FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD NOW YOU BIRD-BRAINED THIEVES!"

"What in Nimue's name was THAT?!" exclaimed Aquarion.

"Only one way to find out!" shouted back Bedwyr as he took off in Cavalier-form.

* * *

As the pursuit turned towards Radical Highway the Babylon Rouges took to the unfinished paths, using their tricks to swiftly leave GUN in the dust. "HA is that the best GUN can do?!" taunted Jet from a platform above all the GUN vehicles.

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" shouted Shadow as he launched himself from a ramp and jumped off his motorcycle, making his way up to them. "Ugh too many obstacles in my way! If only I had MY Chaos Emerald!"

"Oh come on faker, is THAT all you can do?"

"SONIC!" Sonic had quickly made his way up and over all the platforms and obstacles of Radical Highway, standing upon one of the high points of the bridge. "HOW in Chaos' name did you get up there so fast with all this crap in the way?!"

"Like it? I was learning a little something called Parkour in my newfound spare time. Anyways, are you trying to get my attention Jet cause I'm waiting..."

"It's been awhile since the last World Grand Prix and we still haven't settled on who's the fastest so I'm here to... Wait, where's your Gear?"

"Figured I didn't really need it at the moment since all this," Sonic gestured to the mass of GUN vehicles and Shadow, "was going on."

"Fine, then meet me in Metal City tomorrow evening if you want this Chaos Emerald back and to decide who really is the fastest!"

"And what makes you think I'll comply with THAT?!" retorted Shadow, jumping up to strike Jet with a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Ah ah," Jet quickly swerved up, just out of Shadow's range, "You served your purpose to lure out Sonic, but to keep you interested, let's just say there's more where this" at this point Jet, Wave, and Storm each held up a Chaos Emerald, making a total of 4 as they took off into the horizon, "came from... AH HA HA HA!"

* * *

"Ugh he got away!" Shadow shouted as he banged his fist on one of the GUN vehicles. "Damn I've let myself go..."

"We all have to some degree Shadow..." replied Tails, who along with Knuckles and Bedwyr had catched up with the hedgehogs.

"What's really interesting is that they out of their way to get four of the Emeralds to challenge Sonic..." said Knuckles thoughtfully.

"There has to be something else to the Emeralds, I just wonder what crazy thing they're trying to do with them..." added Sonic.

"Well I suppose we'll have to hold yet another World Grand Prix..." muttered Shadow, "I'll fill GUN in and get the tracks arranged. Tails, I'll bring by my old Black Shot Gear for you to tune."

"Fine, I'll also work on the Blue Star, Yellow Tail, and Red Rock while I'm at it... Bedwyr what is it?"

While the group had been discussing, Bedwyr had been checking out the EX Gears that Tails had brought with him: specifically eyeing the Blue Star. "What is this...?" asked Bedwyr, almost too shocked for words.

"A metallic plank that levitates..." added Aquarion in the same shocked tone, "And just when I thought I was getting used to this world..."

"That's an Extreme Gear," replied Tails, "It's a form of transportation, but it''s commonly used as a form of racing. Legends for the Extreme Gear go as far back as to the ancient Babylonians, hence the expertise of the Babylon Rogues just now."

"How does it float...?"

"That's easy to explain. According to the Kutta-Joukowski Theorem, the control surface flow is balanced by the inverse kinetics of the... Bedwyr? You ok?"

Bedwyr had frozen at Tails' explanation jaw dropped and wide-eyed with Aquarion collapsing to the floor. "Well now you've gone and broken his mind!" scolded Knuckles before turning to Bedwyr, "Don't worry, I didn't understand that one bit at all either! Um... Hello?"

"Uh, I think we should just let him try it out for himself tomorrow before this World Grand Prix okay guys?" asked Sonic.

"Uh huh..." slowly motioned Bedwyr, "Just... No more confusion?"

"No promises!" joked Tails, unable to help but chuckle, "Seriously though, Sonic, Knuckles, and I can show you the ropes before the race tomorrow night."

"Okay..."

"Don't sweat it Bedwyr, we'll have you soaring in no time!" cheered Sonic as everyone started to head to their respected homes to rest up for the series of races ahead.

* * *

**Author's Note: So again, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**

**-Werehog20**


	2. From 0 to Not a Noob in 12 Hours

**Old School Swordsman to New School Rider**

**Chapter 2 - From 0 to Not a Noob in 12 Hours (Hopefully)**

The following morning Sonic and Tails came for Bedwyr and Knuckles in the Tornado and brought them to Metal City to begin teaching Bedwyr the basics of Extreme Gear racing. While Tails got to work tuning everyone else's boards in a makeshift lab, Sonic brought out his _Blue Star_ and handed to Bedwyr the _Beginner_.

"Now Bedwyr, before you can even begin racing, you have to know how to start," begun to explain Knuckles while Sonic got ready at the starting line. Soon enough the marker passed through with Sonic chasing close behind, throwing his board at the last second for a perfect start.

"Whoa... What happens when you screw up the start though?" asked Bedwyr. To demonstrate, Tails took a mint from a bowl right next to him and chucked it at the starting line when it reset, creating an electrifying jolt that shattered the mint into bits. "Ouch... Guess I'm up..."

Bedwyr slowly approached the track with Aquarion in one hand and the _Beginner_ in the other hand. The countdown begun as Bedwyr tried to imitate Sonic and backed up, but he backed up too far and took a full second after the marker hit the starting line before taking off... and swerving into a wall 30 meters later. "Owww how do you control this thing?!"

"You gotta be careful," replied Tails while tuning the _Red Rock's_ circuits, "the boards are self-propelled, but the slightest movement to a side will make them turn. They also hold you in place, so there's no fear of falling off of them; however you have to loosen up when you do tricks or you'll never get any air back! Um... Did you catch any of that?"

Bedwyr, now slowly standing up all wide-eyed again, answered slowly, "I think so..."

"Sir Bedwyr," intervened Aquarion, "Think of it as when you engage in combat. You need to have a proper stance to maintain your equilibrium, correct Sir Tails?"

"EXACTLY! Hey Knuckles, heads up!"

* * *

Tails closed up the circuits to the _Red Rock_ before pushing it over to Knuckles. Mid-push however it transformed into a high-tech version of it's bike forme from the 'Ark of the Cosmos' adventure, sporting a new, sleek design with a glowing, matching red paint job, neon-green lights as the stripes, chrome plating, and a simple yet sophisticated dashboard displaying the gear's specs. "Dang I thought you were just going to tweak it, not turn it into this rocking bike!" exclaimed Knuckles as the _Red Rock_ came to a stop at his feet.

"I was, but after some looking over at my lab last night, I thought 'Why not personalize the gears more towards everyone else's style?'"

"Must've taken you forever to do this to everyone else's board though..."

Tails picked up his coffee mug as he said, "I stayed up all night to tell the truth, but hopefully I can catch a nap before the race! The board that actually took the longest to tune, or make I should say, was Bedwyr's."

"You actually made me one?"

"Of course, that _Beginner_ is good for learning but you'll need your own board to have a chance against the Rogues and keep up with us! Anyways, while I finish tuning yours, how about you and Knuckles skip the boring step-by-step and try a practice lap? Best way to learn is by trying it yourself after all."

* * *

"Yeah, plus I wanna see what this baby can do!" shouted Knuckles as he grabbed the _Red Rock_, reverted in its board-forme, for the start. Bedwyr and Knuckles lined up at the start as he muttered, "When the countdown starts, only back up for a second or two max before running ahead. If you think you're going to hit the electric wire, just slow down."

"Got it! Here goes..." The countdown begun as Bedwyr and Knuckles backed up for a second and a half before taking off full-tilt towards the start and landing a great start. After a shaky transition Bedwyr held a firm stance as they approached the first ramp.

Knuckles, now sitting in the _Red Rock's_ bike-forme when it transformed at throwing it down, called out, "Crouch down when on the ramp and jump right before you hit the edge!" Bedwyr and Knuckles both did so with Knuckles executing a solid S-rank trick and Bedwyr roughly landing an A-Rank, nearly swerving off-track.

"Take it easy Bedwyr!" shouted Sonic, who had joined them after soaring into a series of perfect X-rank tricks, "And let loose!"

Sonic boomed ahead, leaving Knuckles and Bedwyr in a powerful turbulence for them to ride. As they approached the first turn though, Sonic took to the rail, disrupting the helpful turbulence. "Whoa you can grind too?" shouted Bedwyr as he made a shaky turn.

"Only if you're a Speed-Type," corrected Knuckles as he smoothly drifted out of the same turn, "There are 3 Types: Speed, Flying, and-" Knuckles paused briefly as he punched a chain of 5 cars out of his way, "Power, which I am. Don't try any of them until Tails gives you your own gear and tells you what type you are."

"This is so much to take in... I wish I could just have fun like you guys do..."

"In time Bedwyr, but wanna see something funny?" Knuckles suddenly rushed forward, fists drawn and puffed out as he sped towards Sonic and punched him out of their way.

"Ow way past uncool Knux!" shouted Sonic as he lost his rings.

"Ha ha! Now what was THAT?!" cried out Bedwyr in a fit of laughter.

"A boost. Sonic isn't the only one that can boost; anybody can when on an extreme gear. However, when you run into somebody when in the middle of a boost, you'll hit them with a unique move that grows more powerful the more rings you collect on-track. When Sonic tries to counter-attack me, back me up!"

Just as Knuckles finished this statement, Sonic was already charging towards them, using a Spin-Dash as his second-stage boost. Before he could land a hit, Knuckles and Bedwyr slightly braked before taking off in their own attack, Knuckles landing another punch to disorientate Sonic followed by Bedwyr smacking Sonic with the flat end of Aquarion as his first-stage boost, making him lose his momentum, according to Omochao anyways. "Now that was cool!"

"I must say it's... a guilty pleasure..." admitted Aquarion with a cough, "Perhaps with more ring energy we can use Soul-Surges as boosts."

"Now we're talking! Come on, just this stretch and we're done!" exclaimed Knuckles as they went into the homestretch.

* * *

About an hour later Knuckles and Bedwyr came to a stop after completing nearly 50 laps, their lap-times exponentially getting smaller. "Heh, not half bad Bedwyr," said Knuckles between breaths, "There may be hope for you yet. Now to see if Tails has the gear to match your potential..."

"I don't think that'll be a prob; check me out!" exclaimed Sonic as he ran up to them with his upgraded _Blue Star_, shining from upgraded material, glowing blue panels, and a yellow stripe on each side. Furthermore, the board itself was extremely slim and lightweight, with the creases of the panels making some sort of pattern.

"Ok it's another _Blue Star_, how is it any better from my beauty here?" joked Knuckles as he rested his hand on his _Red Rock_ in bike-forme.

"Because it does this." Sonic ran up to the starting gate, getting ready for another perfect start. However, when he threw his board into the air, instead of hopping onto it, the board itself transformed into a sleek pair of skates with the same color scheme and features. "What do you think?"

As Knuckles and Bedwyr stood in amazement, Tails came up to them, drinking yet another mug of coffee as he explained, "The description of the last _Blue Star_ said that I optimised the gear to suit Sonic's physical skills, but I asked myself: 'How is that possible when Sonic's greatest skill is the ability to RUN faster than the speed of sound?' So, I took a look at some specs of Sonic's Power Sneakers and Shadow's Hover Shoes and created a lightweight set of skates that are legitimate Extreme Gear, but allow Sonic to incorporate SOME of his natural speed. Now if I incorporated ALL of his speed, then his gear would be OP and banned... Anyways, Bedwyr, I have your gear ready. I assume you want to check it out?"

"Yeah! Let's see it!"

* * *

Tails ran over to his makeshift lab, shifting some things around before coming back with Bedwyr's own Extreme Gear. The board somewhat resembled the original _Blue Star_ in shape to provide a simple, easy to learn design with additional stabilizing flaps on the underside, two Tails-tuned thrusters with aerodynamic wings above them, and even a blue and green color scheme to match the owner down to the golden spiral decorating the edges. "Behold Bedwyr: The _Aqua Knight_."

Sonic and Knuckles whistled as Bedwyr stood wide-eyed, "Whoa..."

"This Extreme Gear is designed to match the power of our Modern gears and of the Babylon Rogues yet provide the balance of the Originals. I also tuned the thrusters to provide a smooth yet stable ride. Are you catching what I'm saying this time?"

"I think I'm getting used to it... Anything else I should know?"

"Two more things, then we can all finally take a break!" yawned loudly Tails, "First of all, boosts are dependent on the user and their skill set. With your skill set I would assume that your boosts will be connected to your Soul Surges so hone in on them. Secondly, and I think this is what makes this gear as unique as you, is this feature. Bedwyr, get on the board and shift forms."

With a curious look from the others, Bedwyr took the board and hopped on, making his shell disappear as he shifted into Cavalier-Forme. As he did so however, the gear underwent a transformation of its own, slimming down into a sleek surfboard-like shape with golden, aerodynamic wings to replace the stabilizing flaps. "It can shift into a Speed-Type?!"

"Not just Speed-Type... Swap into your other form."

Bedwyr recalled his shell and morphed it into heavy-plated armor as he shifted to Paladin-Forme, once again causing the Aqua Knight to shift into a sturdy bike with additional support at the cost of speed.

"Hold up... So Bedwyr's Gear can transform into a Speed-Type," started Sonic.

"AND a Power-Type?!" finished Knuckles.

"Like I said, I wanted to design our Gears with our true abilities in mind, so I made sure Bedwyr's _Aqua Knight_ was easy to use yet harness the capabilities of his alternate forms. Knight-Forme maintains the Aqua Knight as a standard board, Cavalier-Forme will transform it into a Speed-Board, and Cavalier-Forme will transform it into a Power-Bike..." And with a final yawn, Tails went to pack up his makeshift lab to go home and rest before the race as well as Sonic, Knuckles, and Bedwyr.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sigh things refuse to let up for me as I have to catch up on Summer Homework (since I kinda procrastinated lol sigh) and now that I have my first job, it's only going to get tougher. But just wanted to get a post out an let you guys know what's up.**

**In addition to this update, within a day or two I'll post something for _Mobius Cerulean Version_ and I'm in the middle of another Oneshot with SonicFanaticInc.**

**See you guys around, and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**

**-Werehog20**


	3. The Flight of the Bedwyr

**Chapter 3 - The Flight of the Bedwyr**

As the Sun was setting, Sonic, Knuckles, and Bedwyr gathered outside Tails' home to pick him up. However the kitsune refused to answer the various knocks of the group until Knuckles had no choice but to knock down Tails' door, "YO TAILS, WHERE IN CHAOS' NAME ARE YOU?!"

A loud shriek came from Tails' lab as they ran over, "Tails what happened?!" shouted Sonic in panic.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR GUYS?!" cried out Tails as the group found him collapsed on his desk covered in coffee from a knocked over mug on his desk, "Knuckles when will you learn to KNOCK for once?!"

"We were knocking!" retorted Knuckles as he looked around to find a large, cloaked item on a metal table nearby, "What's that?"

Once Tails pulled himself together and cleaned off the coffee to the best of his ability he walked over and answered, "That would be my brand new Dual Yellow Tail." With the flick of the wrist, Tails took off the cover, unveiling an upgraded version of the 'Zero Gravity' Yellow Tail with a metallic yellow and double silver stripe design, a highly sophisticated dashboard split into two panels with various gauges and numbers, twin turbo thrusters, stabilizing rockets on the underside for flight, and even a compact plush chair to command the gear from. The guys' jaws dropped as Tails stood beside it and asked, "Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Dang Tails... That's WAY, and I mean WAY, past cool!" exclaimed Sonic as he looked at the shining paint job.

"Kitsune is seriously packing heat that's for sure," added Knuckles as he took a closer look at the thrusters and rockets, "That plank is going to do way more than float with those..."

"If I didn't know any better I would call that blasphemous witchcraft if it were to fly over Camelot..." muttered Aquarion.

"Thanks guys, well let's get going already! Ready for your first EX Gear Race Bedwyr?"

Bedwyr took a look at his Aqua Knight under his left arm and at Aquarion in his right hand before nodding and replying anxiously, "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose..."

"Just stick to what we showed you and you'll do fine," reassured Sonic as the group were heading out of Tails' home.

"And if those Babylon Rats try to get into your head," added Knuckles while pointing at Aquarion, "You know what to do."

"An Aqua-Cannon to their foul beaks? It'll be my pleasure," answered Aquarion mischievously.

Bedwyr was shocked as he questioned, "Whoa what's gotten into you Aquarion?"

"What do you mean? It's always a joy of mine to punish miscreants such as those rapscallions..." With a final laugh the group hopped onto their gears and took off towards Metal City.

* * *

The moon had risen and the city lights were flooding the streets as the group arrived to the starting gate to find Shadow already there with his own EX Gear: Black Shot. His gear closely resembled Sonic's current Blue Star but provided an extra surge of power at the slight cost of speed to support Shadow's Chaos-based Boost Attacks. The paint was also a pitch black coat with red and white so that when it transformed into skates it resembled Shadow's Hover Shoes. "About you guys showed up," mocked Shadow, "I thought I'd have to face the Rogues alone; not that it would make any difference."

"Hello to you too Shadow!" replied Sonic sarcastically, "Can't help it if Tails was passed out from all the hard work he was doing."

"And I thank Tails for building me this powerful gear. I only wish it didn't look so much like that fake gear there," shot Shadow back while gesturing to Sonic's Blue Star.

"Hey if any gear is fake around here it's yours Shad!"

"Not call me that faker!"

"YOU'RE THE FAKER!"

"Hmph, arguing already? This oughta be easy then right Jet?" taunted Wave as the Babylon Rogues confronted the group.

Jet laughed as he added, "That's a shame since I was looking forward to beating Sonic in his prime, but can't complain I guess!"

"Ok that's enough!" shouted Aquarion, startling the Rogues.

"What in the name of Quantum Physics is that?!" squawked Wave wide-eyed.

"I thought you told me inanimate objects can't talk Boss!" shouted Storm confusedly, "What gives?!"

"Who the heck are you...?" questioned Jet while raising his eyebrow.

Tails tried to intervene but couldn't stop them as Bedwyr stated, "I am Sir Bedwyr, Knight of the Sea and Prince of Camelot!"

"And I be Aquarion, a Sacred Sword crafted by the mystical Nimue herself!"

However, Jet and Storm burst out laughing as Jet retorted, "As IF you're a Prince, especially from Camelot! Dream on kid! Now I actually have history as I am the descendant of the original Babylons!"

"You tell him Boss!" added Storm as he kept laughing.

Bedwyr and Aquarion growled as the Babylon Rogues left to finish their preparations. "How outlandish!" spoke Aquarion furiously, "Is there no respect for a man of nobility and status these days?"

"You really shouldn't have done that..." muttered Tails as he facepalmed.

"WHY?!" shouted both Bedwyr and Aquarion.

"Think about it guys. Bedwyr is a Prince with a Sacred Sword from the supposedly ancient kingdom of Camelot. It won't take the Rogues long to find out the truth and once they realize it they will be watching you, waiting to make off with anything valuable you have..."

"If you're not careful there's a lot of people who are willing to go to no ends to steal a person's status or riches," added Shadow, "I've heard such cases time and again where GUN is dispatched to protect royalty and tycoons. Now onto more pressing matters; the only reason I agreed to this whole thing was so I could teach those bird brains a lesson personally, so don't think I'll be on your side. Anyways, this will be the first of 5 races with each race hosting 8 racers to make the Grand Prix appear legit. There will be four teams like last time, so each team will have two each racing with one substitute, with the exception being your team of 4. When the points are all added up the two highest teams and the best racer from the two losing teams will compete in one final race to end this once and for all. Anyways, while the others arrive, choose your first two riders."

* * *

As Shadow left to prepare for the race, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr gathered round. "So who should we have race first?" asked Tails.

"You know I'm up for it!" quickly replied Sonic, holding up his Blue Star in eagerness.

"I figured as much. Hey Bedwyr, how about you race as well? This track is the easiest and it's high time you get to experience a true race right?"

"Good. If the Rogues plan to come after me, Aquarion, and my kingdom, I'd better show them who they're messing with," exclaimed Bedwyr as he picked up his Aqua Knight.

"It'll be an honor to put those 'bird-brains' in their place," added Aquarion, grinning somewhat deviously, "How you say, 'Old-School'?"

"Now you're talking! Let's do this already!" shouted Sonic as he ran over to the starting gate.

A short moment later and the other two teams were assembled for the competition: Team Dark GUN, composed of Shadow, Rouge, and Omega (who was sporting a heavy armored bike) and Team Rose-kinesis, a combination of Amy, Blaze, and Silver.

As everyone gathered near the starting gate none other than everybody's 'favorite' announcer Omochao appeared, hovering above as he spoke into the microphone:

_Good evening folks of Metal City! Today marks the first race of the Third World Grand Prix! In today's race we have: Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat from the newly created Team Rose-kinesis!_

Amy waved cheerfully towards the crowd that had formed near the starting line, blowing a few kisses before giving a wink over to Sonic, "This is for you Sonic!"

Blaze stood focused as she reminded Amy, "Remember that he's your opponent Amy, so don't lose it like you tend to..."

_Next we have the deadly forces of Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega from Team Dark GUN!_

Shadow gave his trademark deadly glare as Omega was running some last minute checks on himself and his new bike The Ω Annihilator, "Hmph, time to show who is truly the Ultimate."

"AFFIRMATIVE. ALL SYSTEMS ARE OPTIMIZED AND READY FOR TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

_Looks like Dark GUN is bent on winning the competition, especially since they have a vendetta against our next team: The Babylon Rogues!_

Jet raised his Bashosen (his green fans) to the sky as he proclaimed to the crowd, "No way I'm going to lose!" before facing Shadow and adding, "Especially to the so called 'Ultimate Life-Form'!"

Wave pulled Jet back as she scolded, "Don't get full of yourself so soon Jet; he's not called that for no reason."

_And last but certainly not least: Team Sonic! Today they have the legend Sonic himself with a newcomer: Sir Bedwyr!_

"Time to prove what we're made of..." muttered Aquarion to Bedwyr as he was looking over the Aqua Knight.

"Guys while proving yourself is important," started Sonic.

"I know, kick back and have fun right?" finished Bedwyr as he looked up, grinning yet with a shine of determination in his eyes.

"Exactly! Time to put Tails' new gear to use!"

* * *

Sonic, Bedwyr, Jet, Wave, Shadow, Omega, Amy, and Blaze all lined up at the starting gate with their gears in hand as Omochao began the countdown. The riders took off as the electric barrier went down with Sonic, Jet, and Shadow immediately boosting ahead of the others. Bedwyr on the other hand had a shaky start as he was close to the end of the pack with Amy, Omega, and Blaze.

* * *

**Bedwyr**

"Not so good," called out Aquarion as they went into the first turn, "We're quite a ways from reaching the front..."

"Time to see what this Aqua Knight is capable of then!" shouted Bedwyr as he morphed into Cavalier-Forme, prompting his gear to do the same as they charged ahead, passing all three and catching up to Wave in 4th, flying above through Air Ride Rings.

"Now what kind of gear is that?!" exclaimed Wave in shock as she looked down at Bedwyr. She quickly landed and boosted forward, bringing out her oversized wrench as she muttered to herself, "Better have a closer look at what Shorty's done this time..."

"Bedwyr!" warned Aquarion as Bedwyr instinctively swapped over into Paladin-Forme, transforming the Aqua Knight into its Bike-Form in mid-jump, blocked the attack with his own boost, and sent Wave flying sideways with a blunt hit from Aquarion.

"My my, this Bedwyr is full of surprises just like his gear is... Maybe what he said earlier wasn't as outrageous as Jet had originally thought... Let's see how far I can push him..." Wave quickly recovered her rings from a few capsules before bringing out her wrench again, closing in on Bedwyr, "You're not getting away so easily noob!" Wave quickly made up the distance and returned the hit before Bedwyr could properly dodge, making him spiral out of control and fall back.

"Are you ok Sir Bedwyr?!" called over Aquarion.

"Yeah..." groaned Bedwyr as he steadied himself in his standard Knight-Forme, collecting rings once more, "But is it me or are the girls in this time more tough?"

"They're definitely not lady-like as the women back in Camelot, but then again I'm not surprised since we are riding on floating metallic boards..."

* * *

**Sonic**

Meanwhile Sonic was neck and neck with Jet and Shadow as they went on to their second lap, Jet slightly ahead of the other two. "HA HA HA, is that all you got hedgehogs?" mocked Jet as he pulled out both his Bashosen and knocked Sonic and Shadow further backwards.

"Damn! Sonic, how about we stop screwing around and pull your 'bro's' ace?" shouted Shadow with an evil smirk.

"Woo! No holding back!" As the three approached the first ramp again Sonic and Shadow jumped off their boards, flipping as the Blue Star and Black Shot transformed into their Speed Skate Forms.

With the surge in speed the hedgehogs quickly left to fight for the top spot among themselves, leaving Jet in their dust jaw-dropped, "WHAT?!"

"You do realize you're still in my way right faker?" arrogantly shouted Shadow as he charged his Chaos Boost.

"We'll see who's the real faker Shad," taunted Sonic as he entered his signature Sonic Boost, colliding in a series of bright blue and orange bursts with Shadow's Boost and lighting up the nearby night sky.

* * *

**Bedwyr**

By the third lap Bedwyr had caught up to Wave again, boosting ahead and passing her, "Oh you again," scoffed Wave as she pulled out her wrench once again, "Don't you get that a noob like yourself can't beat me?" Wave boosted forward to match Bedwyr's speed, her wrench and Aquarion raising sparks.

However, Bedwyr had also stocked up a large amount of rings, giving him his own Secondary Boost. "Sir Bedwyr, I believe it's time to show them our true power!" cried out Aquarion from the clash.

"Agreed!" Bedwyr purposely drew back to allow Wave to pass him before swapping back into Cavalier-Forme and targeting Wave with their Second Boost: Bedwyr's Soul Surge Aqua-Cannon.

"Now what is he up to... WHAT THE-" The blast nailed Wave dead center, sending her flopping into the air and colliding with one of the various floating signs with a loud SMACK.

"Take that damned witch!" cried out Aquarion in joy.

"Whoa, getting really into it aren't you?" chuckled Bedwyr as he sped forward.

"What can I say? Crushing blasphemous and imprudent people with a justice-filled Soul Surge is always enlightening. Time to finish this race Sir Bedwyr!"

* * *

As the two looked ahead they witnessed the clash of Sonic's and Shadow's Boosts as they neared the homestretch; however, at the last second Shadow pulled out to hit Sonic with a Chaos Blast but in the swap of attacks lost just enough momentum for Sonic to take the victory.

_And Sonic takes the victory! If only Shadow had listened to me when I said that loss in momentum would cost him the race; am I right folks?!_

The crowd laughed and cheered for Sonic as Shadow growled under his breath, "Damn Omochao and his annoying advice..."

_Anyways, here are the results for the first race of the World Grand Prix III! This is Omochao signing off for the night!_

* * *

_**Race 1 - Metal City Results**_

_No...Rider...Individual Points_

_1...Sonic...10_

_2...Shadow...9_

_3...Jet...8_

_4...Bedwyr...7_

_5...Blaze...6_

_6...Omega...5_

_7...Wave...4_

_8...Amy...3_

**_Championship Points_**

_Team...Points...Top Rider_

_Sonic...17...Sonic_

_Dark GUN...14...Shadow_

_Babylon Rogues.12...Jet_

_Rose-Kinesis...9...Blaze_

* * *

After the race, Team Sonic gathered at one of the restaurants in the heart of Downtown Metal City, Digital Diner, to celebrate Sonic's victory and Bedwyr's first race. The group settled into one of the chrome booths as the waitress handed each of them tablets that had the menu in each of them.

"I can see why you wanted to come specifically here Tails," commented Knuckles, "Must be a nerd's paradise!"

"Oh lay off Knuckles," chuckled Sonic as he flipped through the menu, "It's cool just as long as they have... YUP! A foot-long Chilidog with extra jalapenos and a side of onion rings!"

"Anyways, good job winning the race Sonic!" congratulated Tails as he ordered a cheeseburger and a mint chocolate chip shake from the tablet, "And for a first race you did very well Bedwyr! Although, what in Chaos' name did Wave do to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She took a thick metallic sign to the face dude!" laughed Knuckles as he almost choked on his soda, "Did she get under your skin or something?"

"Well I just wanted to prove myself..." muttered Bedwyr while trying to use the tablet but had it upside-down and was shaking it, "Now how do I make the food come out of this thing?"

While Tails facepalmed and demonstrated how to use the tablet Sonic responded, "Well you proved yourself plenty today, but remember what Tails said about them. Keep an eye out!"

"I will!" called back Bedwyr as he settled on a seafood salad and a mango smoothie.

"And if he doesn't," added Aquarion as Bedwyr dived into his food and accidentally sent a shrimp flying onto one of Aquarion's golden spiral tips, "I will..." The team broke out into a series of laughs as they dug into their food and continued to celebrate their success, unaware of what the Rogues were up to...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys Werehog20 here! I know it's been a while but I wanted to get something up to show you guys I'm still here! Anyways the oneshot SonicFanaticInc and I have been working on for like over two months is finally going to be ready by Sunday so I wanted to let you guys know that if you're interested. As for my own stuff, with school, my new job, and other responsibilities, I have a lot on my plate, but I'll do my best to update every once in a while.**

**By the way the Cover Art is, once again, courtesy of SonicFanaticInc. Thank you!**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this longer chapter and let me know what you think!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
